Epithet
An is a title attributed to a person, usually based on the thing that leaves the greatest impact about them, be it their deeds, personality, or physical traits. In the One Piece universe, most of the pirates have them and many Marines have one. Usually these titles are granted to pirates by the World Government when they are assigned bounties to make them more well known to the world, though there are exceptions. Some pirates are already known by an established epithet prior to being marked down for being wanted. This differs from aliases and code names, which serves as alternate names that hides one's identity, as opposed to amplifying it. Pirates Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy: * Roronoa Zoro: * Nami: * Usopp: * Sanji: * Tony Tony Chopper: * Nico Robin: :* :* * Franky: * Brook: :* :* Shichibukai Note: Former Shichibukai are not on this list. * Dracule Mihawk: * Bartholomew Kuma: * Donquixote Doflamingo: * Boa Hancock: :* :* * Buggy: :* :* Yonko Note: Deceased Yonko, Edward Newgate, and his successor Marshall D. Teach are listed in below sections. * Shanks: * Kaido: * Charlotte Linlin: Blackbeard Pirates * Marshall D. Teach: * Van Augur: * Jesus Burgess: * Doc Q: * Shiliew: * Sanjuan Wolf: * Avalo Pizarro: * Vasco Shot: * Catarina Devon: Sun Pirates * Fisher Tiger: * Jinbe: * Arlong: * Hatchan: Whitebeard Pirates Note: Defector Marshall D. Teach is not part of this list. * Edward Newgate: :* :* :* * Marco: * Portgas D. Ace: * Jozu: * Vista: * Atmos: Whitebeard's Allies Note: Jinbe and Monkey D. Luffy are list in the above sections. * Doma: * McGuy: * Squard: * Whitey Bay: The Eleven Supernovas Note: Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro are listed in the section above. * Capone Bege: * Jewelry Bonney: * Basil Hawkins: * Eustass Kid: * Scratchmen Apoo: * X Drake: * Killer: * Urouge: * Trafalgar Law: Impostor Straw Hat Pirates' and Recruits * Demaro Black: * Caribou: * Coribou: * Lip Doughty: * Albion: Other Pirates * Galley: * Spiel: * Gol D. Roger: * Silvers Rayleigh: :* :* * Alvida: * Mohji: * Cabaji: * Kuro: * Zeff: * Krieg: * Pearl: * Gin: * Yorki: * Crocodile: * Dorry: * Brogy: * Wapol: * Masira: * Shoujou: * Roshio: * Bellamy: :* :* * Sarkies: * Foxy: * Pickles: * Chesskeepa: * Absalom: * Perona: * Lola: * Shiki: :* :* * Scotch: * Gyro: * Wadatsumi: * Zeo: * Cavendish: :* :* * Gambia: * Hajrudin: * Bartolomeo: Sky Island Residents * Wiper: * Gan Fall: * Calgara: * Nola: God's Warriors * Enel: * Ohm: * Gedatsu: * Shura: * Satori: Marines Note: Does not include renegades or spies, who are no longer considered Marines. * Sengoku: :* :* * Monkey D. Garp: :* :* * Tsuru: * Smoker: * Maynard: * Bastille: * T-Bone: * Hina: * Fullbody: :* :* * Jango: :* :* * Attach: Other Epithets * Morgan: * Kureha: :* :* * Pell: * Chaka: * Daz Bones: * Montblanc Noland: * Monkey D. Dragon: :* :* * Kaku: * Funkfreed: * Nero: * Fukuro: * Baskerville: * Ryuma: * Oars: :* :* * Jigoro: * Duval: * Emporio Ivankov: :* :* :* * Shirahoshi: * Neptune: :* :* * Kin'emon: * Yeti Cool Brothers: * Smoothie: * Fen Bock: * Chappe: * Run: * Monet: * Elizabello II: * Suleiman: * Orlumbus: * Hack: * Fighting Bull: * Ideo: * Jean Ango: * Chinjao: Filler Only * Pete: * Riley Brothers: * Eric Dow: * Dick: * Woonan: * Danny, Denny, and Donny: * Billy: * Gally: * Shutai: * Daddy Masterson: * Eric: * Simon: * Din: * Zabal: * Gad: * Niphtal: * Heaby: * Hotdog: * Gasparde: * Bigalo: * Shuraiya Bascùd: * Toma: * Bismarck: * Puzzle: * Zephyr‎ * Lily Enstomach: * Alpacacino: Manga and Anime Influences * Epithets were used by pirates in the real world to hide their identities often in order to protect relatives, friends, and contacts from their government's persecution. * Eustass Kid's epithet, "Captain", was also the epithet of the real life pirate whom he is based on, Captain Kidd. Translation and Dub Issues * Kuro's epithet was changed to "Kuro of the Thousand Plans" in the English dubs. * Gin was called "Diablo" in the 4Kids dub, due to censorship to the epithet "Man-Demon". * Smoker was referred to the "Smoke Hunter" in the 4Kids dub. * For Whitebeard, Blackbeard and Brownbeard, their epithets in Japanese are meant for their respective colored mustaches. There is no distinction in the Japanese language between a beard and a mustache. There is only one blanket term for . Trivia * Galley and Gally have the same epithet, that is "Crescent-Moon". * Marco and Puzzle have the same epithet, that is "Phoenix". References External links * Epithet - A Wikipedia article on epithets. Site Navigation Category:Lists Category:Piracy Category:Terms